ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Relentless
Relentless is the fourth episode of Richard 10: Alpha-Omegaverse. Plot Richard is chasing after a giant flying Blue Collar beast. "Time for Crashhopper!" Richard pressed the Simplicitrix, and became the jumping alien. "YES! FINALLY GOT WHAT I ASKED FOR!" Crashhopper jumped to the beast, and pressed the Simplicitrix again. "Rath Time!" "Good thing you changed. Hornado here would have easily defeated Crashhopper." "His name's Hornado?" "Yes." "Okay, well, then, LET MEH TELL YAH SOMETHIN HORNADO! RATH IS GONNA POUND YOU TO THE GROUND UNLESS YOU GIVE RATH BACK HIS ALIEN PARTNER MAKLAR AMPALON!" "Um, Richard? That isn't the best idea." "WHATEVER!" Hornado grabbed Rath around the waist with his tail, then threw him towards the ground. "LET MEH TELL YAH SOMETHIN HORNADO! NOBODY THROWS RATH TO THE GROUND WITH THEIR TAIL! UNLESS THEY ARE RATH..... AND RATH DOESN'T EVEN HAVE A TAIL SO RATH CAN'T DO IT EITHER!" Rath tore a giant piece of rock out of the ground, and threw it at Hornado. The rock hit him, and he fell straight down, Maklar landing a ways away. Rath ran towards Maklar's location. Richard transforms back from Rath. "Maklar? Maklar? Where are ya buddy?" Suddenly, a strange green and tan dog ran towards Richard. "Blue collar. Another one of Darama's minions? Fine. Come on, Humungousaur!" Richard slapped the Simplicitrix. He grew a giant volcano from his back, his shoulders grew larger and gained two mini volcanoes each, his body turned into rock, and his stomack got a small lava pit. "Who the heck is this guy? Better yet, what the heck does he do?!" The dog tried to tackle the alien, but hit him and fell back. "So, all you can do is tackle? I bet I could do better." He threw his hand towards the dog, and shot magma at him. From a distance, Darama stood, watching the two fight. "Rhyneheart has a Santahelmonic? Interesting. I still believe that Gatordog will win." Gatordog dodged the magma, and aimed for Richard's head. Richard concentrated, and, because of Gatordog's collar, used his magnetic powers to throw Gatordog a few feet back. "This guy is AWESOME! I guess his name should be.. hmm.... MAGMETIC!" Magmetic shot more magma and magnetic blasts at Gatordog, eventually making Gatordog get up, and run off. "Yeah, you better run!" Magmetic continued searching for Maklar. Later, in a strange ship............ "You can't hold me forever Darama." "Oh, but I can Maklar. You are the perfect bait to get Rhyneheart now that his original partners and girlfriend are gone." "He is not dumb enough to come here." "Yes I am." Maklar and Darama turned around, surprised to see Richard standing there. "Not dumb enough, huh?" "Alright, Darama, let's finish this." Richard pressed the SImplicitrix, and was turned into Bloxx. "Remember this guy?" "I remember him well. Hornado!" Hornado flew quickly towards Bloxx. "I don't think so." Bloxx made a wall to block Hornado, but Hornado shot acid at Bloxx. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bloxx fell to the ground, and transformed into Big Chill. "Have to cool myself off." He shot ice at the places on his body that werre affected by the acid. "One more transformation left. Have to choose it right." Big Chill pressed the Simplicitrix. "Brainstorm? It will have to do." Brainstorm shot electricity at Maklar's shield, breaking it. Maklar ran up to Brainstorm. "Thanks, partner." "Please, do not allow me to have any rememberence of me doing this." Brainstorm shot two electricity rays, one at Hornado, and one at a piece of metal that electrocuted Gatordog, Slamworm, Buglizard, Crabdozer, another predator, and Darama. After the Plumbers took care of the villains..... "So, Richard, you came after me?" "It's what partner's do. We have each others' backs. It's not like a pack where it's we are on the same side but we treat each other like crap." "Crap?" "Earth term. There are plenty of those you need to learn." "Those aren't the only things I need to learn." "What do you mean?" "Well, I also have to learn if Alien X is real." "Why is it you never shut up about him?" Walking back to Maklar's ship, the two continue arguing about Alien X. Major Events *Richard fights Hornado and Gatordog for the first time. *Crashhopper, Rath, Big Chill, and Brainstorm make their Alpha-Omegaverse debuts. *Richard turns into Magmetic for the first time. Simplicitrix Debuts *Crashhopper *Rath *Magmetic *Big Chill *Brainstorm Characters *Richard Rhyneheart *Maklar Villains *Hornado *Gatordog *Darama Aliens Used *Crashhopper (first reappearance) *Rath (first reappearance) *Magmetic (debut; accidental; selected alien was Humungousaur) *Bloxx *Big Chill (first reappearance) *Brainstorm (first reappearance) Trivia *This episode's title is confirmed to be inspired by the Jason Aldean song called Relentless. *Richard secretly hints that him and Maklar are friends. *This marks the first alien that Richard names onscreen in Alpha-Omegaverse. Other/See Also *Relentless/Previews Category:Episodes Category:Richard 10